tomat vs cherry
by L kira99
Summary: apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry/ngga pinter bikin summary/
1. Chapter 1

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Lyn uchihaschiffer present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prolog*

Sakura Haruno

Seorang gadis dengan mata emerald yang indah, dan warna rambut mencolok yaitu merah muda. Dia sangat menyukai cherry dan sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya, sakura menyangkal jika dia mencintai Sasuke, karena baginya Sasuke adalah Pantat Ayam menyebalkan maniak tomat penghisap kebahagiaan. Sifatnya yang polos dan tidak peka membuat sang Bungsu Uchiha dan kawan kawannya gemas.

.

Sasuke Uchiha

Pemuda tampan ber paras bak dewa apollo, dengan mata onyx tajam yang memikat, kulit putih dan rambut yang *kata sakura* mirip pantat ayam. Seorang yang kekurangan kosa kata, dingin, dan cuek, tetapi akan berubah 180 derajat jika berhadapan dengan Sakura, makhluk pink berjidat lebar yang diam diam mulai menguasai pikiran Uchiha bungsu ini. Sasuke merupakan ketua basket disekolahannya yang diberi nama Hell Fire

.

Ino Yamanaka

Sahabat Sakura, gadis dengan surai pirang yang diikat pony tail, dan mata aquamarine jernih. Dia sangat mirip dengan boneka barbie, membuat dirinya *dan sahabatnya* banyak digilai kaum adam. Sifatnya yang ceplas ceplos dan kadang bisa menjadi sangat lemot di waktu yang tidak tepat. Memiliki kekasih yang merupakan sahabat dari rival sahabatnya(?)

.

Hinata Hyuuga

Bangasawan klan Hyuuga yang lemah lembut dan anggun, yang anehnya bisa berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda dari klan Uzumaki yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Hinata. Hinata adalah salah satu sahabat sakura. Dengan rambut indigo, mata perak, kulit bersih dan sifatnya yang polos memberikan nilai plus untuknya. Dia akan mendadak gagap jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

.

Sai Shimura

Kekasih Ino Yamanaka, pemuda berkulit pucat bak mayat hidup*kata Sakura dkk* dengan senyum mengerikan*kata sakura dkk lagi* yang bagi Ino adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dia lihat, pemuda yang pandai melukis ini adalah salah satu anggota dari Hell Fire, selain kekasih Ino, Sai juga merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke.

.

Naruto Uzumaki

Pemuda periang atau bisa disebut hyper aktif ini merupakan salah satu sahabat dari Sasuke, dan siapa sangka Naruto merupakan kekasih dari Hinata sang Heiress Hyuuga. Dan siapa sangka lagi dia juga anggota dari Hell Fire yang diketuai sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda yang tidak peka dengan sekitar dan kelakuannya sendiri, yang membuat sang kekasih sering Blushing dan Pingsan.

.

Gaara Sabaku

Salah satu dari sekian pemuda yang menyukai Sakura, diam diam sering memasukkan cherry atau roti manis beserta surat ke dalam loker sang pujaan hati. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan wajahnya yang tampan dengan tato AI di keningnya membuat Garaa menjadi salah satu 'most wanted boy' di sekolahnya, Konoha High School.

.

Sasori Haruno

Kakak dari Sakura Haruno, seorang pemuda yang dijuluki sister complex oleh sasuke, Sasori bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sakura, Sasori di kelas duabelas dan Sakura di kelas sebelas, merupakan salah satu anggota osis dan anggota klub basket yang dijuluki akatsuki. Kegiatannya di organisasi dan kesibukannya sebagai siswa tingkat akhir membuatnya tidak bisa sesering dulu mengawasi dan melindungi adik kesayangannya

Dan chara chara lainnya...

**End Of Prolog**

**Tbc.**

**Hello **_**minna-san**_**.. Lyn datang dengan fic baru yang masih sangat abal, jadi mohon bantuannya ya *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Sebelumnya **_**gomen**_** untuk fic yang lalu lalu(?) jika belum memuaskan, dan terimakasih buat review nya, dan terimakasih lagi buat flamers yang ngga nge flame fic saya**

**Semoga fic ini bisa berkurang kadar ke abalannya meski Cuma 0,0000*nolnya banyak*1 persen ^_^**

**Diatas ini Cuma chara chara utama sementara aja, jadi ngga menutup kemungkinan adanya chara lain yang merangsek masuk ke dalam fic untuk menggeser posisi pairing utama**

**Fic ini idenya emang udah pasaran, tapi Lyn akan coba lah, fic ini terinspirasi dari ficnya... ficnya... ficnya.. siapa ya? Lyn lupa *cengengesan***

**Okey, ditunggu ya kelanjutannya, eh salah, ditunggu ya reviewnya **_**minna-san**_**..**

_**Jaa**_**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Lyn uchihaschiffer present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

..

..

..

Kriing.. kriingg...

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden sebuah ruangan atau bisa disebut kamar bercat biru sapphire yang berada di tingkat tiga sebuah apartement

Kamar yang semula sepi telah dipenuhi dengan bebunyian(?) memekakkan telinga sejak 45 menit yang lalu, entah sudah kebal atau tidak mempedulikan bunyi yang berasal dari wekernya, sang gadis penghuni ruangan tadi hanya menggeliat sebentar dan semakin merapatkan selimutnya *wah.. saku telinganya keren#dishanaroo*

Kriing... kriingg...

Karena tidak dihiraukan, weker tadi berbunyi semakin keras, akhirnya sang gadis bangkit dan melempar weker tak bersalah itu, weker malang tadi bersimbah darah(?) di tembok samping ranjangnya.

Dengan bersungut-sungut sang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno ini bangkit dan membuka gordennya sambil menggerutu.

"weker sialan, mengganggu tidurku saja, apa dia tidak tau, karena tugas kakashi _sensei_ menyebalkan itu aku tidur pukul 1 pagi.."

".. ugh kenapa pagi ini mataharinya sudah muncul" keluhnya bingung

Seakan tersadar Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan horor kearah weker hasil bantaiannya daan... apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara?

"KYAAA... TELAAAT..." teriakan membahananya membuat atap apartement runtuh, 4 tewas, 6 luka-luka, 9 orang menghilang dan 2 bibir pecah-pecah

Oke abaikan kalimat tadi

Gadis yang akrab disapa Saku ini lari pontang-panting ke dalam kamar mandinya dengan sesekali menggerutu '_niichan_ sialan, andai dia tidak menginap di rumah temannya, aku tak akan telat seperti ini'

Ya, gadis ini biasanya akan dibangunkan oleh _Niichan_ kesayangannya, tapi jika Sakura menghadapi masalah seperti ini, yaitu harus tidur malam karena tugas, maka _Niichan_ baik hatinya itu akan membangunkannya dengan toa pinjaman manager tim basketnya.

Dan karena _Niichan_nya menginap di salah satu rumah temannya, beginilah dia sekarang

Setelah berhasil(?) mandi, Sakura membuka _a.k.a_ mendobrak _a.k.a_ membanting pintu lemari (yang lagi-lagi) tidak bersalah.

Sakura berlari menuju Konoha High School dengan penampilan yang yah kau tau lah, Sakura yang biasanya rapi sekarang acak-acakkan

Kemeja lengan panjangnya ditekuk sampai siku dengan tidak rapi, membuat garis tekukan di sana-sini, lipatan rok biru tuanya tidak seperti biasanya, dasi biru tua dengan sedikit garis putih yang seharusnya menggantung rapi di kerah kemejanya pun hanya diikat asal asalan, blazer kebanggaan KHS miliknya hanya dibawa tanpa repot repot dipakai, juga sepatu kets putihnya tidak bisa dibilang putih karena tertempeli debu sewaktu berlari

Satu kesimpulan : IT'S NOT GOOD.. #plakk.. korban sinetron

Dilihatnya jam tangan berwarna sapphire blue kesayangannya telah menunjuk angka 07:25, yang artinya tinggal 5 menit lagi kesempatan untuk melewati gerbang dengan penjaga berkumis tebal yang judesnya minta ampun

Gerbang megah KHS telah terlihat

"Oh great.. kumis srigala itu tak datang hari ini" serunya senang

"YEEAAHH.." teriaknya setelah berhasil melewati gerbang megah tadi, dia melompat-lompat sangking senangnya

Teeet teeeett...

"ugh sial!" umpatnya karena kesenangannya(?) diusik oleh suara bel

x.x.x.

sementara itu dilain tempat~

.

.

helaian sakura terbang terbawa angin, meninggalkan singgahsana semu di tangkai kuat miliknya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru donker terbaring dinaungi rindangnya pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di taman belakang sekolah yang memang jarang dikunjungi

Helaian biru donkernya bergerak seiring hembusan angin

Sebuah blazer biru tua menghalangi surai indah itu menyentuh rumput.

Helaian merah muda tadi berputar putar disapu angin kemudian jatuh, membelai lembut kulit putih bak porselen pemuda tadi.

Teett... teeett..

Suara bel membangunkan tidurnya, membuatnya mengerang kesal.

Terlihatlah mata laksana langit malam yang tadi tersembunyi di kelopak mata berhias bulu mata yang lumayan tebal, dia bangkit mengambil blazer yang semula tergeletak

Sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda terjatuh dari saku blazernya

"surat cinta ke 38 dalam minggu ini, _kami sama_, ini baru selasa" gumamnya frustasi, dibuangnya surat itu dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan surat aneh berwarna pink dengan isi yang aneh pula

.

.

_For : Sasuke Uchiha prince unyu unyu kece_

_From: Karin sang ratu cantik se KHS_

_Selamat pagi my prince, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi_

_Err.. bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti baik kan? Kau makan yang tepat kan? Bergizi kan? Pasti bergizi, melihat badanmu yang terbentuk itu.._

_Kyaaa... kau sangat tampan Sasuke-koi,_

_Kau tau? Kau tau? Pasti tau kalau aku mengagumimu, eh, err,, gomen ne atas ketidak sopananku, sekali lagi gomen,_

_Baik kita mulai secara sopan, hai.. Sasuke, aku Karin dari XI 2, mari kita berkencan, aku tunggu balasanmu, aku selalu di bar kitsune kok, mari kita melakukan one stand_

_Kyaa... aku tunggu^^_

_Salam kecup_

_(cap bibir berlipstik karin)_

_Karin_

_._

_._

_._

_**Tbc.**_

**Hai **_**minna-san**_**...**

**Krik.. krik..**

**Hallo...**

**Krik.. krik...**

**Hei... hollaaaaa**

**Krik.. krikk..**

**Oke, saya tau, fic ini aneh, saya tahu, saya tahu**

**Apalagi di bagian surat itu,**

_**Gomen**_** untuk Karin Lovers karena Lyn sudah membuatnya seperti itu**

**Lyn ngga bermaksud buat nge bunuh karakter kok, beneran**

_**Gomen**_** ya... ^_^**

**Oh ya, buat chapter depan dan kedepan depannya kayaknya sasu bakalan OOC deh *nyengir***

**Minta sarannya gan, agar lyn bisa lebih maju, tapi kalau kelewatan lyn bakal puter balik kok**

**Oke, masukan masukan kalian sangat berarti bagiku kawan *bersimbah air mata***

_**Jaa ne**_**...**

**Review plis..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Lyn uchihaschiffer present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

/

/

/

/

Suara hentakkan sepatu kets milik gadis pelaku pembantaian sebuah weker dan pintu lemari *saku:udah deh author, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, lyn: cuek, saku pundung* itu terdengar nyaring, tak memperdulikan suaranya yang mencemari suasana koridor yang sepi.

Persetan, yang penting dia bebas dari sensei tampan yang tertutupi masker yang ternyata killer, Kakashi _sensei_

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, Sakura berhenti sejenak, merapikan penampilannya yang sejujurnya percuma dirapikan

Dia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya, meyakinkan diri jika semua akan baik-baik saja, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tangan putihnya bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain, dia menolehkan kepala guna melihat pelaku pembatalan niat tulusnya(?) itu, daaann...

"Ayam"

"Jidat"

Yap, mereka bertemu

Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha, 2 musuh bebuyutan yang tak akur-akur, namun siapa sangka mereka sahabat dari kecil.

"minggir, aku mau masuk dulu" ujar Sasuke

"eh, tidak bisa begitu, aku yang datang duluan" bantah Sakura

"ck.. sudahlah, minggir sana jidat"

"mengalahlah pada wanita ayam!" Sakura ngotot

"kau wanita? Manusia cherry berjidat sepertimu?" ejek Sasuke

"hey dari pada kau, bocah tomat pedas asam asin!"

"rasa tomat itu bukan pedas asam asin _baka_, tidak seperti cherry berlendirmu itu"

"berlendir? Apa yang kau sebut berlendir? Tomat berlendir?"

"apalagi kalau bukan buah jelekmu itu"

"grr.. kau memang suka membuatku naik darah ayam"

"hn"

"AYAAAMM,, KAU IT-..."

Pertikaian mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara dari dalam

"jika kalian masih terus berteriak didepan kelasku, kupastikan bokong kalian akan ku gantung di atas perapianku"

Yah, suara berat, dingin nan tajam itu adalah milik...

"Kakashi-_sensei_" bisik mereka seraya memegang bokong mereka yang akan dijadikan hiasan dinding

Sakura dan Sasuke memandang pintu didepan mereka horor, seakan itu adalah pintu yang dikelilingi api dan hewan-hewan menjijikkan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke neraka

Mereka berpandangan dan mengangguk pelan

Salah satu tangan mereka bertautan, saling meyakinkan satu sama lain

Disaat seprti inilah, mereka saling menunjukkan ikatan persahabatan mereka, tangan Sakura yang digenggam Sasuke mulai berkeringat

"_daijobu_.. _daijobu_.. kita jalani bersama, oke?" ucap Sasuke

Sakura menganguk dan mempererat genggamannya

Dengan tangan yang lain, Sasuke membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah Kakashi _sensei_ yang menatap 2 muridnya tajam

"_gomenasai sensei_, kami terlambat" ujar Sasuke, Sakura hanya menunduk

Sedang para sahabat memandang mereka khawatir, pasalnya Kakashi adalah _sensei _yang dikenal sadis dan_ killer_

'hanguslah kalian' batin para sahabat

"baiklah, tutup pintunya" Sakura reflek tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke dan kawan kawannya menghembuskan nafas lega, bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini sang _sensei_ mengizinkan murid yang terlambat untuk memasuki kelasnya tanpa hukuman

"_ariga_..."

"tutup pintunya dari luar"

Raut mereka berubah, Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya dan memandang Kakashi _sensei_ dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau bicarakan, setan'

'kutarik kata-kataku kalau Kakashi _sensei_ itu tampan' batin Sakura menggerutu

Sakura ditarik Sasuke begitu ia melihat indikasi Sakura akan membantah _sensei killer_ itu

"oh ya, karena sepertinya kalian tidak memiliki kegiatan, bagaimana kalau kalian membantu membersihkan gudang klub drama" tambahnya lagi

"_ha'i_" ujar mereka tidak niat

Setelah pintu ditutup Sakura masih memandang pintu tajam

"dasar guru jahat, gila, sadis, killer, tak berperasaan, jelek..." ujar Sakura

"idiot, stress, tidak pantas jadi guru, tengil, petakilan.." tambah Sasuke

"kudoakan tidak akan menikah sebelum berumur 59 tahun"

Cklek..

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka

Owh.. sepertinya mereka lupa mengecilkan suara mereka saat memaki Kakashi_ sensei_ tadi

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari, karena pasti akan terdeng-

"HEY.. BERANI BERANINYA KALIAN" teriak Kakashi_ sensei_

Setelah sampai gudang klub drama mereka terdiam dan mengatur nafas, mereka saling berpandangan dan...

"HAHAHAHA..."

Suara tawa mereka menggema memecah keheningan

Sakura menggenggam bulu bulu buatan yang digunakan untuk efek oleh anak anak klub drama dan melemparkannya ke Sasuke, mereka saling melempar hingga ruangan itu penuh dengan bulu yang berserakan

Bulu bulu masih bertebaran, membuat background yang indah, perlahan kepala mereka saling mendekat

Dan...

.

.

.

Tbc.

**Lalalalalala~ #Lyn stress**

**Holla**_** minna-san**_

**Lyn kembali lagi ^_^**

**Oh ya, di fic sebelumnya kan udah dikasih tau kalau sasu bakalan OOC**

**Juga, apa fic cahpter ini kependekan?**

**mohon pengertiannya ya **_**minna-san**_

**Okey.. **_**jaa ne minna-san**_**..**

**Review ya..**

**#tumben note nya sedikit *lyn lagi stress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Lyn uchihaschiffer present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

.

.

.

.

_Sakura menggenggam bulu bulu buatan yang digunakan untuk efek oleh anak anak klub drama dan melemparkannya ke Sasuke, mereka saling melempar hingga ruangan itu penuh dengan bulu yang berserakan._

_Bulu bulu masih bertebaran, membuat background yang indah, perlahan kepala mereka saling mendekat._

_Dan..._

BRAAKK...

Refleks dua anak adam ini memundurkan kepalanya, dalam hati mereka mengutuk orang yang seenak jidatnya mengagalkan.. err.. ya itu deh.

"ugh.. kenapa aku begitu sial, dasar kakashi _sensei,_kan buk.. eh, sakura-_chan,_ sasuke-_san?_ Sedang apa disini?" tanya sang tersangka yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"e-eh.. H-hinata-_chan, aa-ano.."_

BRAAKK...

'kenapa semua orang begitu suka membanting pintu sih.' batin sakura kesal.

"kau bagaimana sih Hinata_-chan_ kenapa mengambil pel lama seka... lho, sakura? Sasuke?" ucap pelaku pembantingan pintu yang bernama Ino.

"kenapa..." pertanyaan Hinata dipotong oleh Ino tapi dengan nada yang berbeda.

"muka kalian merah!" ujarnya dengan menunjuk sahabatnya.

'mati aku.' batin sakura.

Baginya jika hanya Hinata, dia masih bisa memberikan alasan yang tentu dipercayai Hinata mengingat sifatnya yang polos.

Nah, sedangkan disini juga ada ino, ratu gossip se-Konoha High School, bisa hancur harga dirinya jika Ino tau dia dan pantat ayam itu akan berciuman.

Eh, berciuman?

Muka Sakura memerah mengingatnya.

Mata emeraldnya melirik sasuke meminta bantuan, sedang yang dilirik hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek seolah berkata 'kau-saja-yang-jelaskan-aku-malas' dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sesaat sakura melihat semburat merah tipis bertengger bak ayam di pagar samping apartemennya tadi pagi.

Sakura terpesona sesaat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang tugasnya harus selesai, tugas untuk membohongi kedua sahabatnya! Batin sakura berapi-api bak murid kesayangan si kepala mangkok ramen jumbo yang sering dipesan Naruto, Guy sensei, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...

Jeng~ jeng~

Rock lee!

Prookk.. prook.. prookk

Oke, sekarang sakura harus fokus!

Tarik nafas.. keluarkan, tarik nafas.. keluarkan.

"sakura-_chan _kenapa? Seperti ikan lele yang dimasak hanabi semalam." kata Hinata polos.

Twitch~ sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat yang..(saku:pelan pelan aja thor. L: sip) yang LLEBAAARRR*dishanaroo sakura*

Baru akan membalas perkataan Hinata, Ino sudah memotongnya. Entah kenapa hari ini nona Yamanaka ini sering memotong perkataan orang lain.

"oh ya Hinata-_chan?_ Kemarin kau memasak lele?" ucap Ino antusias.

"iya Ino-_chan,_aku dan Hanabi menggorengnya untuk makan malam."

"yah~ kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aku tadi malam ingin makan lele." kata Ino.

"kenapa Ino-_chan_ tidak beli di sakura_-chan?_ Aku membeli ikan lele di Sakura_-chan." _ucap Hinata.

Sedang Sakura yang kesal di acuhkan, semakin kesal dengan perkataan Hinata yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa sakura penjual lele.

"lho, Sakura menjual lele?" ujar Ino memandang Sakura.

"hmmpfftt..."

Sakura menoleh kesampingnya, melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan menahan tawa.

"diam kau pantat ayam! Aku tidak menjual lele, kebetulan kemarin aku tidak jadi memasak lele, dari pada dibuang lebih baik ku jual ke Hinata." kata Sakura menjelaskan.

Dua orang sahabatnya hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"ayo Hinata, kita pergi, sebentar lagi bel istirahat." ajak Ino.

"_Ha'i._"

Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sweetdrop.

Setelah teringat sesuatu, Sakura berteriak.

"HEY! KENAPA KALIAN PERGI? AKU KAN BELUM MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA! HEY KEMBALI!.."

Sasuke hanya bisa menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"...AKU SUDAH MEMIKIRKAN JAWABANNYA DAN KALIAN SEENAKNYA SAJA PERGI? KEMBALI KALIAN! HMMPFF.."

Perkataan a.k.a teriakan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke menghentikannya dengan ciuman panjang nan manis, eh, bukan, ralat ya.

Karena sasuke membungkam sakura dengan bulu-bulu tadi. _Poor saku~_

x.x

Sakura tengah duduk dibawah pohon bernama sama dengan namanya.

Dia duduk bersila dengan kotak bento berwarna pink miliknya.

Helaian surai merah mudanya berkibar tersapu angin.

Diletakkan sumpit yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merapikan rambutnya.

Gerakannya terhenti tatkala dia merasa ada tangan lain yang menggantikan tugasnya.

Mata emeraldnya melebar kala ia melihat siapa yang berjongkok didepannya.

Seorang pemuda yang tadi secara tidak langsung merusak harinya.

Dia terpesona, mata hitam yang lebih kelam dari langit malam itu menatapnya begitu intens, rambut ravennya bergoyang karena angin.

"kau terlihat bodoh cherry!" ucapnya.

Inner sakura menggeram kesal, hilang sudah ke-terpesona-annya pada siluman ayam jadi jadian dihadapannya.

Dengan santainya, pemuda tadi duduk disamping Sakura, mengambil sumpit di atas bento tadi dan mulai memakannya dengan khidmat.

"hey.. bocah tomat! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"makan." ucap Sasuke pelan tanpa berhenti makan (L: ni orang laper apa doyan*dicekek sasu*)

"aku juga tau ayaam! Kenapa kau makan bentokuuu?" tanya Sakura geram.

"karena aku lapar."

"arrgghh.. sudahlah!"

Akhirnya Sakura mengalah pada pemuda ayam penghisap kebahagiaan yang tengah bahagia. Mata emeraldnya memandang bento yang berada di tangan Sasuke nanar. 'bahkan aku belum menghabiskan setengahnya' batin Sakura meraung.

"kau ini orang kaya, apa membeli makanan di kantin saja akan menguras kekayaanmu, dasar ayam pelit!" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke?

Dia tengah tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang cemberut dengan tangan disilangkan didepan dada dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Ah, Sasuke tak sabar untuk memilikinya.

Eh tunggu..

Memilikinya?

Sakura?

Sasuke?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran pikiran negatif(?) yang mampir di kepala pantat ayamnya.

Jduukk.

"argh.. kenapa memukul kepalaku jidat!"

"lho, kupikir kau kesurupan tadi" ujar sakura polos.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah imut sakura langsung memalingkan wajah dan menggumam tak jelas, sedang sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

x.x.x

jam pelajaran terakhir adalah waktu yang penuh perjuangan bagi siswa siswi Konoha High School. Konsentrasi mereka berkurang drastis, tergantikan oleh rasa kantuk, lelah, jenuh, bosan, lapar dan patah hati(?).

terutama kelas XI-A tersayang ini.

Mereka sedang dilanda bosan kronis level tinggi.

Ada yang sedang tidur, makan keripik, menangkap lalat yang kebetulan lewat(?) bahkan ada yang diam diam memperhatikan(?)

Sang Sensei malang yang tak diperhatikan didepan kelas, masih saja berceloteh ria tentang sejarah penge-bom-an Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang sudah mereka dapatkan dari SD.

Mari kita lihat pasangan SasuSaku kita.

Terlihatlah sakura yang tengah menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan, mata emeraldnya memandang jendela yang berada disampingnya. Memperhatikan jajaran pohon Sakura yang tengah gugur mendahului kita#plaakk.

Dan Sasuke asyik menyangga dagu diatas meja dengan salah satu tangan menjadi alas, dan satu tangan lagi memainkan rambut panjang Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak merasa terganggu, asalkan rambutnya tidak ditarik oleh Ayam gila dibelakangnya.

~Sruutt

Baru dibicarakan, Sasuke telah menarik rambut pink Sakura.

"argh.. sa-"

Teeett—teeett—

Umpatan sakura terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang menyelamatkan murid murid dari kebosanan dan menyelamatkan sasuke dari amukan sakura.

Murid murid berbondong bondong keluar kelas yang serasa seperti gudang tembakau. Saling dorong untuk keluar lebih awal. Tubuh sakura yang lumayan tinggi, tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari siswa yang sedang mendesaknya kini. Sakura terombang ambing di lautan manusia yang tengah berebut kebahagiaan. Mungkin sakura harus meminta pada kepala sekolah untuk menambah jumlah pintu dikelasnya.

Tubuhnya kembali terdorong membentur tubuh seseorang.

Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan dagu orang dihadapannya, kepalanya mendongak untuk meminta maaf. Tapi niatan tulusnya itu menghilang kala melihat seringai dari ayam dihadapannya. You-know-what-I-mean.

Ya.. dialah Uchiha Sasukeee...

Baru akan memarahi sasuke, niatnya kembali dibatalkan karena sang sahabat blonde menariknya keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seringainya.

x.x.x

"aish.. pelan pelan lah ino-pig, kalau tanganku putus bagaimana?" gerutu sakura seraya mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"hehehe.. habis aku sudah sangat lapar sih." Ujar ino cengengesan.

"apa hubungannya lapar denganku pig?"

"aku kan ingin beli lele dari mu forehead"

"PIG! SUDAH KU BILANG AKU BUKAN PENJ..."

Pletak~

"auw..."

"jangan berteriak jidat, suaramu mistis." Ejek seorang pemuda dengan style pantat ayam.

"kau! Dasar pantat ayam!" ucap sakura mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"bersyukurlah aku tidak menjitakmu di jidat, setidaknya jidatmu tidak semakin lebar setelahnya."

"ggrr... jangan salahkan aku jika besok pagi pantat ayam itu tidak akan lagi bertengger di kepalamu."

Dua belum sejoli ini terus melemparkan ejekan bak bom atom satu sama lain, bahkan sampai tempat loker keduanya tetap setia menyemburkan argumen masing masing. Tidak memperdulikan ino yang sweatdrop dibelakang.

"eh?"

Bagai diberi sesajen(?) Ino kembali bangkit dari sweatdropnya saat mendengar pekikan sakura.

"bagaimana saku? Sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya semangat.

"em... cupcake strawberry dan cherry goreng(?)"

Tangan gadis bermarga haruno ini meraih selembar kertas yang disisipkan dibawah cupcake manis itu.

'_hei, cherry. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka hadiahku hari ini?_

_Love you'_

Perlahan rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby gadis berambut pink itu. Senyum gaje yang terkesan tak tau malu bertengger manis bak ayam peliharaan sasuke. Matanya berbinar bak pak RT yang tahun lalu menang dalam perlombaan makan kerupuk di kelurahan.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan aneh (baca: indah) itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati sakuranya, tidak akan ada yang boleh. Kepalan itu semakin mengendur kala ego tingginya kembali mengambil alih. Siapa sakura? Dia bukan siapa siapa kecuali sahabat kecilnya. Tapi hatinya kembali melawan, perasaan sesak yang muncul saat sakura memberikan senyum kecuali dirinya. Tak ingin bersesak-sesak ria, bungsu uchiha ini melangkah meninggalkan sakura yang tengah tersenyum dan memakan cupcakenya juga ino yang berguling-guling di lautan api, mari bung rebut kembali, ups, di lantai karena di acuhkan oleh sakura.

t.b.c

holla...

alur nya emang sengaja di buat lambat, jangan bosen bosen ya.

Mohon sarannya ya, jangan flame saya boleh? ^_^

Oh ya, arigatou buat senpai senpai yang menyempatkan mampir meninggalkan jejak di fic nista saya,

Gomenasai juga karena ngga bisa update kilat, laptop baru sembuh dari penyakit soalnya.

Saya lagi banyak tugas -_- bahkan otak serasa mengelupas karena tugas yang sekian menggunung (saya ngga hiperbolis, ini beneran )

Ok.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**L Kira99 present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

x.x.x

"_Tadaima_~" teriak Sakura begitu sampai di apartementnya.

"_Okaeri_." Balas suara dari dalam.

"Lho? _Niichan_ sudah pulang? Bukannya sekarang ada bimbingan belajar ya?" tanya Sakura.

"_Iie_, bimbingannya diliburkan karena akan ada pertandingan basket seminggu lagi."

"Oh."

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya, menjatuhkan diri di ranjang pink yang penuh dengan boneka Cherry. Diletakkan tangan kanannya ke dada kiri, tempat debaran aneh yang selalu menyapanya kala berhadapan dengan si maniak tomat.

_Deg deg deg._

"Kenapa bisa? Apa aku menyukainya? Aish! Tidak, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi!" gumam Sakura melantur.

Dia menggelinding(?) di atas ranjangnya, membuat tubuhnya terbalut selimut tebal.

"_Niichaaaannn_, Tolong akuuu, aku tidak bisa ber-na-fas." Ucapnya dramatis dari dalam gumpalan(?) selimut.

Sedangkan Sasori yang sedang duduk tenang menonton FTV terbaru berjudul 'Sa Sori , Aku memandikanmu' FTV aneh yang mengisahkan tokoh utama bernama Sa yang tidak mau dimandikan, hanya menggumam aneh dengan mata masih terpaku pada layar persegi itu.

"_Niichan_ jahat! _Niichan_ tidak peka!" rutuk Sakura masih dari dalam gumpalan selimut.

_Poor_ Saku~

X.x

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di jalan setapak yang dipenuhi guguran daun kering berwarna coklat. Mataku tak lepas dari jejeran pohon maple di kanan kiriku. Bulan telah memasuki musim gugur, menunjukkan kegagahan sang angin musim.

Sepatu converse biru tua ku berhenti di sebuah tempat duduk di pinggir taman. Walaupun letaknya di pinggir, tempat ini masih di payungi pohon maple, inilah yang kusuka dari taman ini. Selain itu,

"_Niichaaan_! Buka pintunya! Cepatlah!" teriak sebuah suara dari rumah di seberang tempat ini. Dengan penuh kesadaran, senyum terukir di bibirku. Ya, selain tempat ini begitu indah, juga dari sini aku bisa dengan mudah memandangi seseorang yang ku suka. Walaupun hanya rumahnya, tapi tetap ada waktu dimana putriku keluar dari istananya.

Silahkan sebut aku _stalker_, aku memang _stalker_. Eh, tapi tak separah _stalker_ yang sering ditonton _kaasan_ di TV, yah, aku _stalker_ yang sederhana(?)

Sakura –nama orang yang kusuka- terlihat lucu di depan rumahnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Rumah? Bukannya apartement? Kekehan tanpa dapat ku kendali meluncur pelan dari bibirku, mengingat kepindahan duo Haruno yang menghebohkan. Bukan, bukan karena mereka di usir, melainkan sang bungsu Haruno yang merengek tanpa henti kepada kakaknya agar tidak pindah.

Seharusnya Sakura senang akan kepindahannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Dengan alasan yang begitu aneh tapi juga melegakanku Sakura tidak sudi bertetangga dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja aku lega, mengingat pamor dan image sang Uchiha di KHS tentu membuatku was was jikalau Sakura pun jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Tapi Sasori ya tetap Sasori, walaupun Sasori tidak begitu –sangat tidak- suka pada Uchiha satu itu, dia tidak bisa menolak begitu saja rumah yang dibelikan orang tuanya yang sekarang berada di luar kota.

Mata jadeku tak lepas dari pintu rumah Sakura yang baru saja tertutup. Aku menghela nafas, otak jeniusku mulai berpikir, kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan melakukan hal yang sama? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melirik gadis lain yang lebih dari seorang Sakura Haruno? Berkali-kali pertanyaan itu berputar di otakku, dan berkali-kali pula jawaban yang sama muncul menghapus semua kebingunganku, Cinta.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan melangkah pelan ke depan rumah Sakura. Ku pandangi lekat pintu ber cat putih dihadapanku, tanganku memegang kenop pintu tanpa memutarnya, merasakan permukaan kenop yang baru saja di hinggapi sebuah tangan mungil beberapa waktu yang lalu. Katakan aku gila, karena hanya dengan ini aku bisa kontak fisik dengannya, meski dengan cara aneh seperti ini.

Ku letakkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda yang sedari tadi ku bawa di depan pintu. Aku segera bersembunyi di samping rumahnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Sakura dari dalam. Bagaimana aku tau? Tentu, mendengar suara Sakura yang menggerutu entah karena apa dari dalam.

_Cklek~_

"Hah? Ll-lagi?" ucap suara yang begitu aku sukai.

ku julurkan kepalaku agar melihat ekspresi yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dengan wajah merona sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk sekedar dipandang. Ingin rasanya aku berlari menerjangnya, memeluknya erat dan mencumbu bibir yang sekarang tengah tersenyum malu-malu itu.

Aku melangkah menjauhi rumah setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Inilah yang aku sukai, angin musim gugur yang membelai lembut wajahku, dan senyuman Sakura yang membelai hangat hatiku.

Mungkin aktivitas yang sama setiap hari tidak akan membuatku bosan, asal dengan senyum Sakura sebagai bayaranku.

Aku, Gaara Sabaku, mengakui bahwa aku semakin terperosok pada pesona Sakura Haruno.

_Duk~ Duk~_

Suara pantulan bola basket menggema di Lapangan Basket Indor KHS, jam belajar mengajar telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi masih ada yang tetap tinggal.

Terlihat tiga orang pemuda masih berseragam kecuali blazer yang sudah di tanggalkan tengah berlari memperebutkan bola basket berwarna orange. 2 lawan 1. Tidak seimbang memang, tapi untuk saat ini, sepertinya ungkapan itu tidak berlaku.

Seorang pemuda berwajah datar dengan rambut pantat ayam masih men_dribble_ bola ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari seorang pemuda dengan kumis rubah dan rambut kuning durian(?) yang mem _block_ jalannya.

"Menyerahlah _Teme_, kau kalah jumlah." Ucap pemuda rubah rasa durian bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dalam mimpi mu _Dobe_." Ucap pemuda ayam bernama Sasuke Uchiha dengan _smirk_ yang pasti membuat para gadis menggelepar kekurangan darah.

Dengan sekali gerakan, sang pemuda ayam berhasil melewati pemuda durian yang menggeram di belakangnya. Sekarang gerakan si ayam (#digetok sasu) err.. gerakan Sasuke di hadang oleh seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih seputih warna putih(?) dengan senyum mengerikan di hadapannya.

"Menyerahlah _Teme_, kau kalah jumlah." Ucapnya tak tau malu.

"Tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi Sai." Ucap Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Kata Naruto, aku harus mengatakannya agar kau takut." Ucapnya bodoh (diinjek).

"ah sudahlah." Dan dengan berakhirnya kokokan(?) Sasuke, bola orange tadi berhasil masuk ke dalam ring.

"Ah! Sial!" rutuk pemuda durian dengan wajah rubah.

"Ah! Sial!" ucap Sai _copas_ Naruto.

"Sai! Jangan _copas_ kata-kataku _dong_! Kreatif sedikit lah!" ujar Naruto kesal. Sedangkan Sai hanya angkat bahu tak peduli.

"Kau juga! Tidak perlu menunjukkan _smirk_ menyebalkanmu _Teme_!" tuding Naruto.

"Cih, kalau kalah ya kalah _Dobe_!"

"Aku tidak kalah! Aku hanya sedang sial!"

"Sesukamu lah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke." Panggil Sai.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memijat pundaknya.

"Dengar-dengar, minggu depan akan ada pertandingan basket ya?" tanya Sai bermutu.

Naruto yang mendengar 'pertandingan basket' langsung bangkit dari kubur, eh, bangkit dari posisi selonjoran kodok, eh (dipelototin Naruto) err.. bangkit dari posisi duduk yang begitu elit melebihi cara duduk Hiashi-_sama_. (L: Puas lo?! Naru : begete(?))

"Iya _Teme_, siapa yang akan mewakili KHS? Hell Fire atau Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto menggebu.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya akan di lakukan tanding." Ujar Sasuke Kalem.

"Tanding? Maksudnya Hell fire dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Sai. Sasuke mengangguk membuat rambut pantat ayam nya melambai-lambai(?)

"Wuah, berarti _Teme_ akan bertanding melawan Calon-kakak-ipar-ganasnya." Kata Naruto.

"Siapa-yang-kau-maksud-ganas-Naruto-_no_-_baka_!" ucap suara mengerikan dari belakang Naruto.

"Tentu saja Saso.. hehehe." Naruto nyengir gila saat Sasori tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa bola basket.

"Sialan kau! Aku tak akan sudi memiliki adik ipar seperti ayam itu!" umpat Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke yang namanya di bawa-bawa hanya melotot tak terima.

"Hehe, _gomennasai Sasori-nii_, sasori-_nii_ baik _deh,_ pintar, tampan dan..."

"Sudahlah kalian! Sekarang lebih baik kita berlatih." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan manik-manik menghiasi wajah sangarnya menghentikan pujian Naruto yang dipastikan akan tetap berakhir dengan wajah buruk rupa (baca:babak belur)nya.

"Arigatou_ Pein-senpai_, kau benar-benar penyelamat." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh syukur.

"Cih, awas kau lain kali." Naruto langsung menciut mendengar suara mengerikan itu.

"Kalian latihan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, atau mungkin gugup melihat calon kakak ipar ganasnya.

"Yo bocah! Semakin lama kau semakin mirip ayam ya." Jawab suara tak nyambung yang berasal dari seorang penganut aliran ses.. (Hidan *nyiapin golok*) ses..uatu.

Sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah dari seorang ayam dan seorang manusia perak, sang _leader_ yang berwibawa menjawab pertanyaan dari ayam labil.

"Iihh, kalian ini! Udah _gedong_ _kok_ malah berantem _syih_! _Akika_ kan capek misah misah _teyuss_, _yey_ kira _akika_ Satpol PP apa? sebel _deh_!" (L: ekhem.. Pein-_sama_, _image_ nya berwibawa. Pein: sori, ane khilaf)

"Ekhem.."

"Tidak perlu di ulang _Leader_, kami sudah mendengar yang tadi kok." Ucap seorang makhluk yang di ragukan _gender_nya oleh sebangsa dan senegara yang menimbulkan sang _Leader_ mendadak ayam eh, ayan, orang-orang disitu meninggalkan Pein dengan _Pain_nya tanpa menolong. Pein akhirnya mati karena penyakit ayan dan arwahnya menghantui setiap orang yang gendernya diragukan, esoknya berita kematian Pein dicetak di koran, naasnya koran tersebut tidak ada yang membeli, penjual koran pun berbondong-bondong membongkar makam Pein. Karena ketakutan(?), Pein hidup kembali dan bahagia selama-lamanya bersama tukang koran. Selesai. #plakk

Ok_. Back to the_ sto _to the _ry._ Back to the_ cerita(?)

"Iruka-_sensei_ bilang kalau tim kita di lebur(?) jadi satu untuk mewakili KHS nanti." Ucap suami(?) _author _yang nyangkut di tangan Masashi-_sensei_, Itachi Uchiha.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Ucap sang _leader_ yang telah kembali jiwa _leader_nya.

"Eh, tapi dimana yang lain?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kakuzu izin dua minggu kedepan, katanya dia akan pergi ke luar kota untuk menagih hutang." Jawab Sasori.

"Lalu? Tobi?"

"Dia menjalani perawatan karena kemarin _nongkrong_ didepan jalan sambil _nyentil in_ paha orang yang lewat, dan berakhir di Rumah Sakit." Sahut Itachi cuek. (walaupun cuek kau tetap co'ol(?) bro #dorong dorong Itachi)

"Zetsu sedang ber fotosintesis, dan tidak bisa diganggu beberapa minggu kedepan. Kisame berlibur ke Samudra Hindia, katanya ada acara keluarga." Jelas Pein.

"Oh, lalu Manager?"

"Kemarin ada kebakaran perusahaan sekaligus gudang kertas. Konan merasa patah hati(?) dan mengasingkan diri entah kemana."

Sedangkan tiga orang pemuda tadi tengah _sweatdrop_ mendengar keanehan _member_nya.

"Kau, apa kalian memiliki _manager_?" tanya Pein kepada tiga bocah labil di hadapannya.

"Err, sebenarnya sih..." jawab Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga." Potong Sasori.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi _manager_ kita jika kalian saja tidak memiliki_ manager_?" semprot Deidara.

"Karena aku sudah menduga hal-hal tak berguna ini akan terjadi, aku sudah menyiapakan seseorang untuk menjadi _manager_ tim basket lebur an kita." Ucap Sasori kalem.

Serempak semua orang menoleh ke pemuda berwajah _baby face _ini. Menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hidan. Sasuke melirik tak suka saat Hidan dengan seenaknya memanggil gadisnya dengan _suffix –chan_. Tunggu, gadisnya? Sasuke menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Iya." Jawaban Sasori yang begitu _simple_ membuat semua orang disitu melotot, tidak semua sih. Hanya Sasuke, Naruto dan Hidan yang melotot kaget, yang lain? Lu tanya ama gue? Trus gue tanya ama siapa? #digiles

"Sakura-_chan_ bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, dia pernah menjadi _manager_ basket dan sepak bola sekaligus saat masih di _Junior High School_." Jawab Sasori bangga, secara adiknya yang penuh dengan tenaga gorilla itu ternyata pernah dengan perkasa(?) menjadi manager dua klub, mengalahkan puluhan gadis yang benar-benar gadis lainnya.

"Lalu Kapan Sakura-_chan_ datang?" tanya si tua Hidan antusias.

"Besok." Ucapan Sasori membuat Hidan kecewa dan Sasuke diam-diam kecewa(?)

"Bagaimana kita bisa latihan jika personil tim mereka kurang?" tanya Itachi menunjuk tiga bocah tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita latihan dengan porsi(?) ini terlebih dahulu, besok kumpulkan _member_ kalian." Ucap Pein.

Tiga pemuda yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk tanpa semangat.

x.x

"Ke kiri _baka_!"

"Oper padaku, Naruto!"

"Lebih cepat, Sai!"

"Sasori, aku kosong!"

"Jangan kau bawa sendiri, _baka_!"

"Gaara, aku di kanan."

"Kiba!"

"Yyeaahh! _Three Shoot_!"

"_Break_."

Teriakan dan seruan pemain menggema di lapangan basket indoor KHS yang terbilang luas. Satu persatu pemain berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Menghampiri gadis manis dengan seragam _gakuen_ membalut tubuhnya.

"Permainan bagus." Pujinya tulus.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan untukmu, ayam!"

"Lalu untuk siapa? Sasori? Dia masih berada di lapangan, jidat."

"Terserahmu lah." Sakura membagikan botol minuman dan handuk ke pemain yang telah menepi, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru-yang tengah tertidur-.

"Buka kan." Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang menyerahkan botol minuman padanya.

"Apa kau tak punya tangan ayam?" geram Sakura.

"Kau _manager_, jidat."

"Tapi membuka botol tidak termasuk dalam tugasku, tuan Uchiha." Sinisnya dan beranjak pergi. Tanpa tau lantai di bawahnya licin, tubuhnya akan membentur lantai yang keras jika tidak ada sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Posisi mereka seperti berpelukan.

Keadaan berubah hening, emerald Sakura terpaku pada onyx di hadapannya, mereka saling terpesona akan jeratan masing-masing, sebelum...

_JDUAAK~_

"Argh.."

Sebelum sebuah bola basket meluncur bebas menghantam kepala si ayam, yang tak lain berasal dari tangan terampil Sasori.

"_Nice shoot_." Ujarnya menyeringai.

Sasuke yang merasakan kepalanya berdenyut mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus bagian kepala yang sakit itu, tidak sadar jika ada orang yang masih berada di kungkungan tangannya. Mengakibatkan Sakura terjatuh jika tidak ada yang menariknya. Sakura tetap terjatuh, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali hangat dan lembut. Perlahan dibuka emeraldnya yang sedari tadi menutup.

Matanya membulat kaget melihat siapa yang berada dibawahnya, seorang pemuda dengan tatto kanji _AI_ di keningnya tengah meringis sakit, bahkan Sakura masih merasakan tangan kekar pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya.

Berbeda dengan Gaara. Dia merasakan punggungnya remuk setelah menghantam lantai yang begitu keras, apa lagi dengan seseorang yang berada di atasnya. Gaara sekuat tenaga mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang berusaha muncul saat melihat wajah terkejut Sakura yang begitu lucu di atasnya.

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan membantu pemuda di bawahnya berdiri.

"_Gomennasai_, Gaara." Ujarnya dengan muka menunduk dan suara pelan.

"_Daijobu_, Saku." Ucap Gaara seraya mengelus punggungnya, sedikit meringis saat tangannya menekan pusat rasa sakitnya.

"Itu pasti sakit, sekali lagi_ gomennasai_." Ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Ll-lebih baik kita segera ke UKS."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau jangan keras kepala, kalau sakit lebih baik di obati." Gerutu Sakura. Gaara tersenyum tipis, hampir tidak ada yang melihat senyumnya kecuali satu orang, Sasuke.

"_Niichan_, aku membawa Gaara ke UKS dulu ya." Teriak Sakura.

"Iya, jangan buat punggungnya semakin sakit dan tidak bisa bertanding! Ingat pertandingan tinggal 4 hari lagi! Jangan gunakan tenaga badakmu!"

"_Niichan_ sialan kau!" semua yang di situ _sweatdrop _minus Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Naruto, Kiba, tolong bantu aku membawa Gaara ke UKS." Pinta Sakura pada dua orang cerewet yang sedari tadi diam.

"Gaara Saba.."

JDUAAK~

"Ouh, tidak lihat." Ucap Sasori tidak bersalah kepada Sasuke yang terkena hantaman bola basket. Sasori kembali berlari ke tengah lapangan meninggalkan Sasuke yang jatuh menelungkup dengan posisi pantat lebih tinggi dari badan, tidak elit. Oh jangan lupakan tuan Nara yang masih mengarungi mimpi tanpa terganggu suara-suara mistis di situ.

"Aw..."

"Ah, apa terlalu keras?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja."

"Bisakah kau angkat bajumu? Itu mengganggu."

"Tt-tidak."

"Ayolah, jangan keras kepala."

"Tidak."

"Aku memaksa, atau ku robek bajumu?"

Eits, jangan berpikir yang 'iya-iya' dulu, suara-suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan di UKS, berasal dari gadis bernama Sakura dan pemuda malang bernama Gaara.

"_Arigatou_."

"Tidak-tidak, seharusnya aku yang bilang _arigatou_." Ucap Sakura.

"_Arigatou_? Untuk menjadikanku seperti ini?" tanya Gaara dengan kening yang berkerut.

_Pletak~_

"Argh..."

"Dasar lelaki tidak peka." Gerutu Sakura

"Sakit saku." Ucap Gaara dengan bibir yang mengerucut. _What_? Bibir yang mengerucut? (Gaara : itu hanya gerakan refleks, percayalah padaku.)

"Aish, kau imut sekali~" ujar Sakura mencubit pipi Gaara.

"Shwaku, lhepwaskhan akhu, hini hwakit." Pinta Gaara. Sakura melepaskan cubitannya tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahaha, apakah aku terlalu keras Gaara-_chan_? Pipimu memerah, hahaha."

Kau saja yang tidak tau, Sakura. Pipi Gaara memerah karena malu bukan karena cubitan badakmu.

'Enyahlah semburat sialan!' batin Gaara

"Sudahlah."

"Hahaha, _ne, ne, gomen ne _gaara, habisnya kau lucu sekali." Gaara memalingkan mukanya.

"Ouch, Gaara-_chan_ ngambek ya? Maafkan Sakura-_nee_ ya, nanti Sakura_-nee_ belikan es krim, mau?"

"Kau terlihat seperti _pedo_."

"Hahaha..."

Gaara mendengus menahan kedutan di pinggir bibirnya. Ingin rasanya memeluk sosok dihadapannya yang tengah mengusap ujung mata tertutupnya yang mengeluarkan air mata karena tertawa.

"Oke. Aku, Sakura Haruno minta maaf kepada Gaara Sabaku karena membuatnya jatuh."

'Jatuh cinta tepatnya' batin Gaara.

"Tidak, itu kurang."

"oke, oke, juga karena telah menertawakan Gaara Sabaku dan mencubit pipinya hingga memerah karena dia begitu imut."

"Hey!" protes Gaara.

"Apa? Dan kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu karena membuatku lepas dari tanggung jawab."

"Bukan aku yang mem-..."

"Eitts, jangan membantah, cukup dengarkan dan lakukan."

"oke, oke." Ucap Gaara pasrah, padahal hatinya? Jangan tanya aku, kalian pasti sudah tau.

"Kau, Gaara Sabaku, karena telah berlaku imut dan karena telah menolongku juga entah karena apa-..."

"Hey! Mana bisa itu dijadikan alasan."

"Diam dan dengarkan atau ku jitak lagi?" Gaara seketika diam begitu mendengar kata 'jitak'. Karena demi apapun, jitakan dari tangan mungil seorang Sakura Haruno dapat membuat kepalamu tumbuh menjadi dua.

"Atas alasan yang telah kusebutkan tadi, dan karena alasan lain yang telah ditimbang, ditilik, dan diputuskan-..."

"Kau mau menghakimi ku?" oh, Gaara, kenapa kau memotong ucapan Sakura, kau nanti ak-

Pletak~

"Sudah? Atau mau bicara lagi?" tanya sakura enteng. Gaara menggeleng sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sakura Haruno telah memutuskan, bahwa Gaara Sabaku harus menjadi sahabat dari Sakura Haruno, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Aa-apa?" tanya Gaara kaget.

"Kkau tidak mau?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan seorang _pedo_."

Kekecewaan sakura hilang begitu dia melihat senyum Gaara, dia membalas senyum menawan itu.

"Hey, ayo pulang, _pedo_." Senyum Sakura luntur seketika, tapi begitu suatu ide melintasi pikirannya senyum itu terbit lagi, bukan senyum seperti tadi, melainkan seringai menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kalau bibi _pedo_ ini menemani pemuda tampan sepertimu dulu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan seringai.

"Ss-saku-.." panggil Gaara gelagapan.

"Apa tampan?"

"Saku, kau tau aku tadi hanya bercanda?" ucap Gaara.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati Gaara yang semakin terpojok ke pintu.

"Ayo, temani bibi sebentar ya?" goda Sakura

"TIDAK!" dengan bingung Gaara meraih kenop dibelakangnya dan lari menjauh.

"Hahaha, jangan lari kau, kau mangsaku selanjutnya anak manis!" teriak Sakura sembari mengejar Gaara, tanpa tau Sasuke berdiri di samping tembok UKS menatapnya terluka.

T.B.C

_Hohoho.._

_L update lagi ^_^_

_Kali ini.. apa kepanjangan? Atau tetap kependekkan? L susah mengira-ngira :-D _

_Gomen kalau jadi membosankan, L lagi ngga mood buat humor ^_^_

_Tapi kan sebelumnya ini lil'bit humor, tapi kenapa pada bilang lucu?_

_Coba bilang kalau fic ini mengharukan, L pasti sangat... ugh.. tidak bisa berkata-kata #diinjek_

_Arigatou buat yang udah menyempatkan untuk review._

_Terima kasih buat semuanya._

_Buat flamers yang ngga nge-flame, buat fans yang chara fav saya nista kan di fic ini, it's just for fun ^_^_

_Okey, akhir kata.. mind to review?_


End file.
